mikevivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Meridiem
| tribenameorigin= Latin for 'South' | dayformed= Day 1 | tribetype= Starting Tribe | opponents= | status= | challenges= 3 | lowestplacingmember= Harry231456dan (TBA/22) | highestplacingmember= Vally (Sole Survivor) }} is one of the two starting tribes of Survivor: HEX World. Members *Calypso Joe Italiano, a thirty-three year old from Gryffindor. *Ccswimmer57, a sixteen year old from Hufflepuff. *Green2837, a twenty-five year old from Ravenclaw. *Harry231456dan, a twelve year old from Gryffindor. *Kristen2010, a twenty-six year old from Gryffindor. *Madisynmom17, a twenty-one year old from Slytherin. *Merri Patil, a twenty-three year old from Hufflepuff. *Nicole2013, a nineteen year old from Slytherin. *Noah4998, a fifteen year old from Gryffindor. *Palmergdp, an eleven year old from Gryffindor. *Vally, a twenty-seven year old from Gryffindor. Tribe History Once the 22 castaways arrived at the imaginary island of HEX World, the Meridiem tribe was formed consisting of Noah, Val, Joe, Garett, Nicole, Merri, Brit, Green, Matt, Kristen, and Daniel. They immediately had to vote for a tribe leader. Nicole voted for Merri and Merri voted for Nicole. Joe, Brit, and Matt voted for Val. Val, Garett, Green, Kristen, and Noah all voted for Matt. So, in a 5-3-1 vote Matt was elected leader. Val earned the hidden immunity idol on Day 2. Matt got a working system in the tribe to take of their health needs. He also formed the Diagon Alley Club majority alliance with Merri, Garrett, Val, Nicole, and Kristen. Their first target was Joe as he was forming multiple final two alliances with different people like Val and Matt. Their second target was Brit. Garett declined his temptation. Meridiem won the first reward and immunity challenge: Survivor Trivia with 9/10 correct answers. Matt could see that some members were not contributing as much, but he did not want to come off as a pushy leader. Joe was getting angry that Matt was telling everybody what to do. On Day 4, Matt earned the second hidden immunity idol. Joe was starting to get angry at production over the timing of the challenges. Matt informed his alliance that he had the idol to build trust with them. After finding out Val had one too, he bonded with her and they agreed to be a duo until the merge. Meridiem won the second reward and immunity challenge: Bubble Spinners 2 with 3775. Matt got a score of 1134, Val got a score of 1085, Merri's score was 504, Kristen's score was 502, Joe got a score of 407, Nicole got a score of 143, and Noah, Garrett, and Brit did not help their tribe. Brit had an excuse unlike the others. Daniel and Green sat out. After the challenge, Joe was causing drama at camp. He accused Matt of being biased towards Nicole when Matt was solely providing Nicole with clarification and Joe made it clear he wouldn't take orders from somebody younger. Trivia *This tribe has a member from each House. *This tribe won the first challenge of the Survivor series as well as Survivor: HEX World. *This tribe had the first member find an idol. *This tribe created the first majority alliance. Category:Starting Tribes Category:Tribes Category:HEX World Tribes Category:Blue Tribes Category:Survivor: HEX World Category:Meridiem Tribe